heavenscrossingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aido Clan
Aido Clan info Clans Information on the Aido Clan Clan infoClans This Dragon Empire ninja clan is known for their great intellect and psychic abilities. Aido clan: Elemental affinity-Mind (Yin, Yang, and Lightning) Location of origin- Heaven�s Crossing, Dragon Empire Kekkei Genkai type- Kekkei Touta/Mind based techniques Identifiable features- Mustela race No. of stages of development and abilities: Non-stage based bloodline trait List of Aido Clan jutsu Name: Aido Secret Jutsu: Mind Connect Classification: Bloodline trait ninjutsu Chakra nature: Mind User(s): Aido clan members Rank: D Class: Supplementary Range: Short (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Long (10m+) Description: Using their Kekkei Touta of Mind, the members of the Aido clan are able to connect certain functions of their minds with others. With this jutsu they gain the ability of Psychic Communication, which is the ability open up secret conversations and relay covert information. Hand seal(s): Name: Aido Secret Jutsu: Psychic Shadow Classification: Bloodline trait ninjutsu Chakra nature: Mind User(s): Aido clan members Rank: C Class: Defensive Range: Short (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Long (10m+) Description: Using their Kekkei Touta of Mind, the members of the Aido clan are able to be mask psychic presence, hiding from other psychics or ninja. Hand seal(s): Name: Aido Secret Jutsu: Psychic Shield Classification: Bloodline trait ninjutsu Chakra nature: Mind User(s): Aido clan members Rank: B Class: Defensive Range: Short (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Long (10m+) Description: Using their Kekkei Touta of Mind, the members of the Aido clan are able to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself or others. Hand seal(s): Name: Aido Secret Jutsu: Electroreception Classification: Bloodline trait ninjutsu Chakra nature: Mind User(s): Aido clan members Rank: D Class: Supplementary Range: Short (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Long (10m+) Description: Using their Kekkei Touta of Mind, the members of the Aido clan are able to sense the presence of others. Hand seal(s): Name: Aido Secret Jutsu: Omnilingualism Classification: Bloodline trait ninjutsu Chakra nature: Mind User(s): Aido clan members Rank: E Class: Supplementary Range: Short (0m ~ 5m) Description: Using their Kekkei Touta of Mind, the members of the Aido clan are able to intuitively understand new languages or languages the user is not native to. Hand seal(s): Name: Aido Secret Jutsu: Psychic Navigation Classification: Bloodline trait ninjutsu Chakra nature: Mind User(s): Aido clan members Rank: C Class: Supplementary Range: Short (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Long (10m+) Description: Using their Kekkei Touta of Mind, the members of the Aido clan are able to create a mental map of the area by remembering details of their route. Hand seal(s): Name: Aido Secret Jutsu: Sensory Scry Classification: Bloodline trait ninjutsu Chakra nature: Mind User(s): Aido clan members Rank: D Class: Supplementary Range: Short (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Long (10m+) Description: Using their Kekkei Touta of Mind, the members of the Aido clan are able to perceive through the sense of other beings. Hand seal(s): Name: Aido Secret Jutsu: Perspicuity Classification: Bloodline trait ninjutsu Chakra nature: Mind User(s): Aido clan members Rank: C Class: Supplementary Range: Short (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Long (10m+) Description: Using their Kekkei Touta of Mind, the members of the Aido clan are able to be immune or highly resistant to all psychic penetration. Genjutsu is useless when this technique is in effect. Hand seal(s): Name: Aido Secret Jutsu: Signal Overload Classification: Bloodline trait ninjutsu Chakra nature: Mind User(s): Aido clan members Rank: C Class: Offensive Range: Short (0m ~ 5m), Description: Using their Kekkei Touta of Mind, the members of the Aido clan are able to overload someone�s mind causing them to fall unconcious because this jutsu requires the user to place their hand on the target�s head it was not very popular among the Aido until Hazuji figured out that when combined with the Body Flicker technique it was very easy to manuever and perform resulting in an effortless victory. Hand seal(s):